Christmas treats
by Snowdrop543
Summary: On the build up to Christmas I have given you 3 treats I have put a lot of hard work into it and enjoyed do it. Please enjoy!  Chapter 4 up and I have FINISHED!
1. Jingle Bells

Mr Canis is busy

He's always on the go

Then incomes Red dressed as santa

Singing ho ho ho!

Henry got the grump

Basil wants to play in the snow

Veronica wants a kiss from Henry

Under the mistletoe

* * *

><p>OH!<p>

Jingles bells, Puck smells

Daphne's making her xmas list

Moth is swinging and singing

And granny wants a kiss

OI!

Jingles bells, Puck smells

Daphne's making her xmas list

Moth is swinging and singing

And granny wants a kiss

* * *

><p>oh!<p>

Sabrina is smiling

This is the best Christmas yet

Elvis stomach has started to grumble

She fears what he just ate!

Jake is put the tree up

Brair is decorating the room

What I do fear,

That elvis will knock down the tree soon!

* * *

><p>OH!<p>

Jingles bells, Puck smells

Daphne's making her xmas list

Moth is swinging and singing

And granny wants a kiss!

oi!

Jingles bells, Puck smells

Daphne's making her xmas list

Moth is swinging and singing

And granny wants a K-I-S-S!

* * *

><p><strong>Ta da! What do you all think what song should I do next which is chrimasy tell me in a review!<strong>

**You have to review!**

**T~S Out**


	2. Ding dong merrily on high

**Hi! Thanks to all my reviewers for being so encouraging! Sorry I have not updated in a while I have been stuck for ideas I would really appreciate xmas song ideas off people. So if you could suggest them please!**

**By the way I will responed to each review so leave a question or a request if you like!**

**_Words of truth-_ Naughty Naugthy! I am glad you enjoyed it though!**

**_Neon blue space_- Thank you so much, and here is the second chappy.**

**_FaroreGrimm_- YOU WERE GOING TO DIE? Don't die on me! I am so glad you enjoyed it!**

**Things like this keeps me going as a writer in the making.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own the TSG or the song ding dong merrily on high. I do however on the parody!**

**Enjoy! ;-D**

* * *

><p>Ding dong merrily on a lie,<p>

All Daphne can think about is food:

Ding dong! Verily on a pie

Granny made something called apple stew

Food, Granny's cooking is disgusting!

* * *

><p>And up up up high,<p>

Sabrina is punching Puck

He hit her and she start to cry

She missed punching him by luck

Oh, When will they stop fighting!

* * *

><p>And Downstairs we go<p>

Uncle Jake is annoying Mr Canis badly;

He is saying he is slow

Mr Canis thinks Jakes an idiot sadly.

Why, is this family so weird!

* * *

><p><strong>What song should I do nexted or should I do a one shot story? GIMME YOUR IDEAS PEOPLE REVIEW!<strong>


	3. Surpise!

**READ THIS PEOPLE IT IS VERY VERY IMPORTANT!**

**Hi people sorry I have not updated school stuff, ****not really I have just been lazy. ****Anyway, here I am updating wow! I have made this song up all by myself from scratch so bear with me! I have changed my name to mein kleiner Lieblings (which means in german my little sweetheart.) Only for this month though!**

**P.s Guys the sisters Grimm ultimate guide comes out on the 1****st**** January 2012, so get your copies on order! I know I have!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the sisters grim nor do I own any of the characters ('I would be one happy person if I did!) I just own this story!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>"And for your homework over Christmas is to make up a Christmas based poem." Miss Snow said- now Mrs Charming.<p>

Daphne got home and started to do her homework but she couldn't think of anything to write. She left her homework, for the night being unsuccessful. She went to sleep and had the strangest dream in her head. Daphne was singing a song I her dream and this is how it went:

* * *

><p><em><strong>Put the stockings on the wall,<strong>_

_**Decorate the tree,**_

_**There are the presents,**_

_**One for you, you and you.**_

_**And the BIGGEST one is for ME!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The thing I love about Christmas,<strong>_

_**Has gotta be the snow.**_

_**But what I really want to see,**_

_**Is Puck and Sabrina kiss under the mistletoe!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I like the food,<strong>_

_**Granny's cooking is the best!**_

_**I like the purple figgy pudding**_

_**Sabrina won't eat her food.**_

_**So I eat all the rest!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Santa's comin' this year<strong>_

_**I can bet on that.**_

_**I wonder how he can get down chimneys?**_

_**When he is so fat!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>This year for Christmas,<strong>_

_**I want an Ipod Touch,**_

_**Some choclates and sweets,**_

_**I want lots of money!**_

_**I also want a magic wand or is that too much?**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I have a completion with Sabrina<strong>_

_**On how many presents I get,**_

_**If I get more than her**_

_**This will be the best Christmas YET!**_

* * *

><p>By Daphne Grimm (<strong>lol just kidding by me!)<strong>

She got up and immediately writing it down not wanting to forget that poem in her dream.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you all think! Gimme you suggestions for the next one which will come Sunday or Tomorrow! REVIEW!<strong>

**BTW Doglover123 you are star of the day because I have used your idea.**


	4. Thanks

**DON't** kill me I know you guys don't like ANs but read please it is** SUPER IMPORTANT!**

On the build up to Christmas I have given you 3 treats I have put a lot of hard work into it and enjoyed doing it. I thank you all for the support you have all given me along the way! Thank you all so much.

**I LOVE YOU GUYS**! 3. A special shout out goes to **FaroreGrimm** and **words of truth**. Thank you for supporting me after each chapter you two. Everyone's reviews kept me going and many times I was so stuck. Hence I have not done as many as I would have liked to do! For once I am actually quite happy with this and I think I have nearly found my writing style.

But what I am trying to say is thank you everyone who has supported me on this!

Merry Christmas

To anyone who got the sisters Grimm ultimate guide do you like it? I love it!

Anyway.

Thanks

Peace out

Snowdrop543


End file.
